A Bonding Moment
by Beautiful Allusion
Summary: Set in the same world as Coming of Age, Timothy Gibbs ponders the many different sides of his older brother Anthony, after a clash between Kate, himself, a Bully and the suprising lengths the older boy goes to, to try and fix it. Team as Family.


**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters are the property of the original authors/creators and I make no profit off this story.

**Warning: **Mild violence and definitely not as good as_ Coming of Age_ I strongly recommend reading it.

**A/N: **Set in my _Coming of Age_ universe and is the next instalment of that series, although it can stand independently. As a refresher, Tony, Kate, Tim and Abby are Gibbs kids, and he is married to Jenny, their stepmother. Tony is 16, Kate is 15, Tim is 14 and Abby is 11/12. Set before the first in the series _Coming of Age_. Thanks, Ange.

**A Bonding Moment**

"Leave me alone!" Timothy Gibbs yelled at the rather intimidating sixteen year old before him, making a somewhat suicidal bid to just be left in piece to finish the assignment that he had to have done by the end of lunch, courtesy of the tantrum that his younger sister Abby had held for over three hours the previous night, "this has to be done, Will."

The sixteen year old snickered to the friends that had somehow managed to flag him on either side without Tim's realising, moving a hand in front of him and knocking the project off the table, laughing again at the sound of breaking glass and tearing paper.

Tim pushed back his chair and leant on the ground, trying to salvage the wreckage of his chemistry assignment from the library floor, wincing as he heard the click of shoes heading down the aisle beside them and emerging near the mess that Will Carr had again gotten him into.

"Tim?" he heard his sister question from her position half hidden behind the shelf, "what the hell do you think you're doing to my little brother?"

Kate pulled on Tim's shoulder and had him stand beside her, their minor height difference nothing compared to the age gap of two years that still saw them sharing a class in high school anyway, "come on, I'll handle Mr. Wright during chem. Will here will handle the clean up."

"Oh really?" Will asked rudely as he stepped forward and placed himself toe to toe with Kate, glaring at her as she forced her little brother to grab his bag, "who says, Katie?"

His friends snickered as he moved his hand behind her back and made an effort to grab her butt, laughing more loudly as she slapped at his hand and he forced her back against the shelf, punching Tim in the face when he grabbed his shoulder and tried to interfere.

"Don't touch me!" Kate shoved at his chest without much luck and hoped to god that Tim would leave before they hit him again, their dad was going to have a hell of a time escaping the murder charges of three teenage boys if they laid another hand on any of them, "Will!"

"Get your hands, off my sister," a voice said slowly from behind Will, making him laugh at the thought of Little Timmy G trying to fight him in the back of the library, "I mean now."

It took Will only a second to turn around with a sneer on his face and a second more for him to be pinned up against the shelf himself as Tony rained punch after punch down on the guy.

"If you _ever_ touch my brother or sister again, I _will_ kill you," he snarled quietly in Will's ear as Kate straightened her shirt and smoothed out her hair, glaring at anyone within range as she helped Tim pick up the remains of his project, "and don't think I can't, I know where my dad keeps his shotgun."

Will nodded as he scrambled against the shelf and ran off with his friends, probably just waiting around a corner somewhere for Tim to be on his own again, "how did you know?"

Tony grinned at Kate's question and lifted his abandoned backpack onto his shoulder, ruffling the hair of his younger brother as he looked forlornly down at his smashed up project, "the little genius texted me when Big Willy pushed you against the stacks."

Kate nodded and reached into her bag, grabbing out the lunches she was bringing to her brothers and turning to leave the library with a worried glance at Tim and a nod to Tony, catching the arm of a boy from her year as she went and walking with him to the exit.

"You did good work, Kid," Tony said quietly as he took the bundle of paper, glass, plasticine and cardboard off the floor and placed it on the table, slipping his backpack off his shoulder and leaving it on the floor beside his chair before sliding it to the centre of the table and reaching for his little brothers research paper, "when do you have chemistry?"

"Period six," Tim kicked the table leg and made the objects jump, sighing before taking a seat across from his brother, "this took three hours, I'm not gonna get it done," he fiddled with the edges of the broken display and wondered if skipping two grades and being so far ahead at fourteen was too much pressure, "there goes my grades. An extension is going to set me back to a C at best. Mr Wright hates that sort of thing."

"Yeah I know, I had him," Tony yanked on the paper holding the glass pieces and set it to the side, setting out the rest of the pieces and grabbing a pair of scissors from his little brothers pencil case, "I reckon if I cut out some bits I can fold the shape you had with the glass, you do the rest and we should be done by period six."

Tim looked at him dumbstruck for a second and then grabbed the base, fussing over it for a minute before looking up to see Tony sitting there with his feet on the table, scissors cutting lines all through the sheet of paper he held as he tried to form the missing part of Tim's project, "Tony, your lunch is over in like ten minutes, you'll miss your next classes if you stay to help me."

The older Gibbs shrugged as he continued to cut into the paper, stopping to fold and paste and then dropping the things completely when he realised his little brother had continued to stare, "look, I skip class occasionally, and I won't miss anything, Gina Maire that cutie I brought home two weeks ago still takes notes for me when I miss Health. Take a chill pill Squirt; I'm all yours until this is finished."

Tim nodded and Tony got back to work, occasionally interrupting the little library session with a joke or a movie quote, helping re-do the base once the piece he had been designated to recreate was finished.

"You're all good to go," he said with a stretch before picking up his bag and patting his little brother on the back, walking out of the library with him and down the corridor towards his chemistry class, "its too late for me to go to class so I'm gonna head out to the gym. Once you guys are done with chemistry I want you to grab Katie and meet me in the back parking lot, dad called and said he wants us home by two thirty. It's already been cleared with the office."

Tony patted his little brother on the back again as he nodded and paused outside the door to room sixty three, project clutched in his hands as he waited for the slightly uptight chemistry teacher to move from the path of the door, spinning and walking away as the kid twisted the handle, he turned to grin at the yell he got.

"Thanks Tony," Tim yelled as he stepped into the classroom, first to arrive after lunch and hoping that he could sneak a little of what Kate had given him in the back of the room.

"You're welcome, Kid. Call or whatever if you need me," he heard Tony chuckle as he disappeared down the hall and Mr Wright turned to accept the project that had been weighing down his hands. He had to admit, Anthony Devon Damien Gibbs although annoying, definitely had his moments.

**A/N: **sorry it was so much worse than _Coming of Age_ and there was no real heart-to-heart, but I figured it wasn't something that Tony would want to do with his fourteen year old brother and believe me I have one in the works that's a lot better, keep an eye out for it if you wish and please let me know what you think. Ange.


End file.
